Talk:List of seven references in Halo
Guidelines on adding "Seven" References to the Article In order to keep the list relevant, please refer to the following guidelines: #No seven character words/phrases. #Subject must directly relate to Halo. #Numbers cannot just merely contain 7 as a digit. (e.g. no 1'7'). #If numbers are to be placed into equations, the operations are to be kept consistent. (e.g. no 1+2+8-1+6-9=7). #No fan fiction, including machinima such as Red vs Blue. Halo:CE The Maw detonation timer It is stated on the article that the timer stops at 12:31. That timer stops just at a random time, I had it in 14 minutes, in 13 minutes,... It all depends on how fast you walk the first part of the maw. If you walking it slowly, the timer will count more minutes off. This is NOT a Bungie reference, just a random clock stop. [[User:Black Katana|'Black' Katana]] ''My Talk'' the 7 people in the 21 gun salute Insert formula here That doesn't have anything to do with Bungie's addiction to 7. That's how it is at all military,police,or firefighters funeral. It is a 21 gun salute because it is 7 people shooting 3 shots each, no coincidence. You just saw 7 and thought Bungie put it in there just for you to find. I mean if the military gave Master Chief a whole memorial for his service and death and what he did, yea I'm sure they would give him the 21 gun salute. Oh yea i know all this cause I am on the Honor Guard at a military school. So the "Seven Marines fire their Battle Rifles in the air in the ceremony at the end of Halo 3." part should be erased. Although Bungie didn't make the 21 gun salute, there's no way of telling whether they put it in their because of their favourite number, or whether it's coincidence. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 23:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid you're making a common mistake. What was fired at the end of Halo 3 was NOT a 21-gun salute, but rather a 3-volley salute. The difference is that a 3-volley salute consists of rifles firing blanks into the air simultaneously 3 times, as where the 21-gun salute uses artillery pieces, fired one at a time for a total of 21 shots. Very important is that a 3-volley salute doesn't necessarily need to have seven shooters, but rather an odd-number of shooters numbering 3 at the least and 7 at the most. Seven is the most common form, but since it is not the only form, the seven-man 3-volley at the end of Halo 3 can still be considered a 7 reference.-- Rusty-112 03:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Halo wars demo What about this. Halo wars demo released 5/02/2009. 5+2=7 Halo wars released 27/02/2009. 2+7-2=7 -- 18:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Without further knowledge that is just a coincidence. Honor Guard Spartansniper4 19:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It's not good to mix operations. You can get any number you want from a batch of numbers if you work hard enough and have perfect freedom. I do think there are numbers that are a reference when added together, but mixing subtraction in there seems over the top to me and liable to pick up stuff that are not real references. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ok-- 19:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mythic map and 30 new achievements Bungie only lets you do the first 10 new achievements of halo 3.(30-10=20)When the first 3 new Mythic maps come out you can do 13 more of the new achievements.(20-13=7).So when the last 3 Mythic maps come out you can do the last 7 new achievements of halo 3. Halo Wars date Halo Wars comes out on March 3rd. March is the 3 month and Halo Wars comes out on the 3rd day. (3+3=6)Also, Halo Wars is the first game of it's kind. (6+1=7) That's just coincidental, no one is that sad to put the RELASE DATE of a game to reference 7. And Halo Wars isn't the first futuristic RTS either. Wr1ghty 17:47, April 10 2009 Even if it was the first game of its kind, that wouldn't have anything to do with the date or any possible seven reference associated with it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Dragonclaws. "The first game of it's kind?" ''That doesn't affect when it was made. N00BHUNTER666 14:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not a reference to 7 you moron its Halo Wars release date. "1st game of its kind" doesn't affect its release date. xxHALOFTWxx 15:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 Maps There are 6 maps still due to come out. There are 27 maps all togather but only 3 diffrent variants (Sand Tarp, Boundless, and Epithap) 27 divided by 3 = 9. But 3 divided by 3 = 1. 6 new maps plus the 1 = 7. Then 7 + 9 = 16. There're 2 numbers in 16 so 16 divided by 2 = 8. There is only one number in 8 so 8 - 1 = 7. :Idiocy is the only word I can come up with...-5ub7ank(7alk) 13:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pareidolia is nicer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::POE! Phantom Hoover 08:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::: ::: :::"1 # in 8?" lolwut? xxHALOFTWxx 15:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ensable Studios 7 references Should we mention any seven references in past Ensable games? Drsdino 04:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) First, it's Ensemble. Also, since it is a part of the Halo world and the creators supposedly had a copy of the Halo Story Bible it can be accepted as official canon. --XG33Kx 00:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Year The article already mentions 2+5+5+2=14, and 14/2=7. But, 25+52=77. That's two sevens.Capt. frank 04:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Coincidental Is it possible that many of these are not real references placed by Bungie, but rather coincidental? I mean, some of them, like the IWHBYD one (16 syllables; 6+1=7) are kind of complicated. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) My friend, I couldn't agree with you more. It seems as though every blasted page has some kind of "7 reference" that is broken down into such a convoluted mathamatical argument that it just has to be a coincidence. But the problem is that most people don't think so. Most editors see a number and think of every possible mathamatical operation they can do to make that number equal "7". It's insane. I'd venture to say that 75% of the number-inclusive articles on Halopedia include something like this: *The service number of Marine John Holliday, 49-JH-3056, is possibly another of Bungie's infamous 7 references: (3+0+5+6 / 10-8(H and J) = 2 2nd root of 49 =7). It's just embarrasing how many alleged 7 refernces are explained this way. I try to remove any that just seem completely incredulous ("Phantom" having 7 letters 'must' be a 7 reference!) but inevitably, someone puts it back up. Flag-Waving American Patriot 01:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the exact same thing. Some things, I think, should be put up because of the references. The Asian character engraved on the Halo 1 pistol being the equivalent of 7, Commander Keyes's 7-shaped scar on her cheek, Guilty Spark and the other monitors' numbers being powers of 7 and whatnot, there are seven Halo rings, and some other things. Though, most of the things on this page are absolute crud, to put it lightly. "Warthog", "SPARTAN", "Cortana", "Arbiter", "Evolved" and "Phantom" all have seven letters in them! Halo 3: ODST has seven syllables in the title (Hay-loh Three Oh-Dee-Ess-Tee)! Fourteen ensigns were killed in a slipspace accident, and 14 divided by 2 is 7! It takes seven needles from a Needler to cause an explosion! On page seven of this book, a SPARTAN uses something with a designation of "7"! There are currently seven Halo games! Seriously, most of those are coincidences. Do you honestly think that a company would design their game and universe that heavily around making references to a single number? The Human brain sees what it wants to see. I'm ashamed that Halopedia has an article this pointless and speculative, especially when so many things on this page are obviously only coincidences. 00:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) You don't know how good it is to ''finally hear someone else say that... Oh wait... my last sentence had 14 words in it; divide that by 2 and you get 7! Add it to the reference list! Flag-Waving American Patriot 03:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I know...for instance: The IWHBYD means I would have been your daddy, so what if it can equal seven? Some people spend half an hour on every number just to see if any equation of it can hit seven! Imagine the number 73686 shows up in a book, I bet someone would do this: 7-3+6-8+6=7. Thats a simple one, yes, but my point is people would look for every way possible to find seven. I seemed plauged by the number 117 now though, it pops up everywhere...Papayaking 01:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps adding a categorizing system where the obvious (intentional) seven references are placed in one category, on the fly (need a number? use 7!) references are placed (FTA: "Twelve shots rang out, and seven Grunts fell.") and the convoluted (probably coincidental) references are placed. (FTA:"The Pelican that extracts the Master Chief, Johnson, and the Arbiter after Johnson is rescued is named Kilo-two three. Kilo = K (phonetic alphabet) and is the eleventh letter. 1+1+2+3 = 7.") --KickButtUnggoy 00:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Is Master Chief's number another seven reference? 1-1+7=7 right? --YouGotPwn'd Backwards Anyone else encountering some weird text reversing thing in the edit page? I made a screenshot. It's like the software thinks it's a right-to-left language instead of English. I type and it comes out backwards, but saves the right way. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's a bug in Firefox and not Wikia, if that's what you're thinking. It's happened to me a few times on other websites. Rebooting your computer usually will fix it. 02:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Firefox. Okay, thank you. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's not Firefox. Some user inserted the image code in backwards, resulting to the whole article input to go backwards. Don't worry... I've fixed this :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 12:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, that's bizarre. Glad it's fixed, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ridiculous Honestly, a huge number of these are just silly numerological references; if I actually had the Halo games, I bet I could get a similar list for 4, or 5, or 6, or more or less any other smallish number. Phantom Hoover 08:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Analysis Out of curiosity, I decided to analyze the likelihood of seven references. I put my work over here for reference. Basically, it confirms that there're way more numbers other than seven, and that adding up the digits of various numbers is probably not going to yield a reference. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Another These are all real figures, no joke. Me and my friend (who both own Halo 3) live at house numbers 27 and 19 respectively. 27 plus 19 is 36. 36 divided by 6 (the number of houses connected to the cul de sac) is 6. 6 plus 1 (the number of streets we live on) is 7. Bungie must have planned this. But seriously, some of these references are just stupid. Any mathmatical equation should not count. I can change any numbers to suit what I need them to be. Halo 3 is not a seven reference just because 4, the number of letters plus 3 is seven. LOL xxHALOFTWxx 15:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) This page ...makes me LOL. I might as well contribute to the Misc. section... - (Jangos) Legacy (talk) 03:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just like all of us. did u really have 2 say that or r u looking 2 waste ppls breath by reading this? xxHALOFTWxx 15:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach section Shouldn't the Halo Reach section be removed? The trailer is 1:17 long as a reference to John-117; and isn't a 7 reference. TCoZ 12:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 1:17 or 60 seconds in a a minute plus 17 seconds equals 77 seconds....it has alot of 7 in it on top of being 117 reference-Jio Freed 05:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Noble team has 7 memebers including the dead one 20:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 9 I'm not bringing this up because of the upcoming movie of the same name but I just noticed that there are also a lot of number 9 in the halo universe almost as much as 7 and usually along side the number 7. Johns code name equals 9 when each number is added together. the Pillar of Autum's number was 0709, Antipersonnel Mine model number is TR/9, Oscar 9 is the pelican's name and number in Land Fall,a common Drop Pod is 9 feet Long, November 9th is the date of halo 2, Spartan II were kidnapped and flashed cloned on September(9th month) 9th, March 9th the spartan IIs were augmented. 2545(2+5=7 4+5=9) was the year Class II of the Spartan II project was augmented. Brutes are approximately 9 feet tall and Tartarus is only said to be "over 9'". Jacob Keyes has 9 ribbons on his uniform. The In Amber Clad and Forward Unto dawn can carry 9 warthogs. 9 Marine Personnel wounded during the battle of Sigma Octanus VI. Messlia the AI along with the Ilovebee's server were kept functional for 500 years until October 9th, 2552. the Covenant believe this is the 9th Age of Reclamation, and it proved to be the final one. Installation 5's reported time since it requested maintenance was 32 minutes, 9 seconds excatly. 7-89. Cortana's reg number is CTN 0452-9 and Endless Summer is MIL AI 4279. In halo 3 it takes 9 shots to the head to take down an Elite or Brute with a pistol. the Albatross Heavy Dropship is excatly 120 feet and 9 inches long. Operation: TORPEDO launched 291 spartan-III and 9 were lost. A staff Sgt commands 9 marines at minimum. Battlegroup Stalingrad was made out of 9 ships. The Spartan II were made out of kids as old as 9. Hayabusa's shoulder's parts is unlocked when you get 9 skulls. When you beat the level Halo in Halo 3 you get an achievement "return" with the roman numeral 9 as it's icon. the Fleet of Retribution is made up of 9 CCS-class Battlecruisers. On Terminal 6 on legendary the log says at 12:M 09:S "05-032 was right about one thing: there is only one way to defeat the enemy, and that is to visit utter annihilation on it. If the galaxy must be temporarily lifeless, so be it." the list goes on and on of important and minor details that all in clude 9 much like 7. could be me looking to much into it but all I did was put 9 into the search bar on the wiki and got all this-Jio Freed 04:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ... Wow. That took a while, didn't it? Anyway, good job. XD I think that's just total coincidence, as much as most of the seven list. We do know that Bungie favors seven, though, because of certain official things. You can add those nines to the parody list as multiples of three, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Rather not....anyway one more John-117's elementary school that he was studied at was P.S. 119-Jio Freed 23:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't think Bungie intentionally put all those 9s there, but Bungie can definitely have 2 favorite numbers L33tmcphee 03:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Type-25 Carbine? Type 25=2+5=7? Clever L33tmcphee 03:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Does any one think its worth mentioning that bungie also uses numbers related to 7, like 14, 25,etc. (14/2=7, 5+2=7) L33tmcphee 03:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) 117 I suggest all this 117 speculation be removed, as it doesn't seem to relate to anything. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) How about Master Chief's Service tag? Imppa 15:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's his tag... which may be a seven reference with the 819 thing, but all the other speculation on what it means is not related. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :True. Should a page dedicated for 117 to be made, then? Imppa 10:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::There was one. As I recall, it was deleted and the content merged in here. I think all of it, save perhaps the 819 info, should be removed. It's just a mess of speculation. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i agree with the comment up top. it doesnt relate to anything n should be removed N00BHUNTER666 15:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::jack danels had an obession with 7 Warthogs Did anyone fail to remember Mendez's personal Warthog, outfitted with Argent V missiles? Because I'm pretty sure that would could as a warthog variant... Halo 3 IWHBYD Skull 7 reference. When getting the IWHBYD Skull in halo 3, you have to jump through the rings in sequence right?, the sequence of 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4. Note the number of times you have to jump through each ring. You jump through ring #6, 1 time. Ring #5, 2 times. Ring #4, 3 times and ring number 3 once. 6+1=7, 5+2=7, 4+3=7. so there are 3 7's in the sequence. 14:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) FLAMERAPTOR :I don't think so. Complicated arithmetic or worked out references like that don't usually qualify as 7 references. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 14:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What about the fact that I-WOULD-HAVE-BEEN-YOUR-DAD-DY contains seven syllables? Is that just a coincidence?--Full Metal Fan 21:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah probably. It's a quote from the first game. I doubt that they really counted that out when the first made it. Way too much of a stretch. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 00:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Maps with flying "Creatures" Epitaph, Ghost Town, Guardian, Last Resort, The Pit, Standoff, and Longshore (7 maps) all have some sort of bird-like creature flying around the map. Rats nest isn't included because Hornets and Pelicans are not "creatures" or bird-like. I didn't want to edit the page because I'm completely inexperienced in this stuff. It should go with the huge list of Halo 3 references. UEG Dero AD 06:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :They're just background, not AI. They're moving 2-D images made to look like the real thing from a distance - say, the map.-- Forerun ' 09:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::---Its a 7 reference. Bungie made only 7 multiplayer maps with birds on them. I only mentioned Rats Nest and its Hornets and Pelicans because someone might count them as birds. I think it should be added in with the other Halo 3 references. UEG Dero AD 10:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::However the level Delta Halo has those creatures. So do you mean in ''Halo 3 or in the whole of the Halo franchise? -- :::---Just the Halo 3 Multiplayer. UEG Dero AD 21:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: pillar of autumn In the clip scene before capitin keyes gives you a pistol cortana says "...3...make that 4 kills." (3+4=7) Should i add this in?Pencilboyproductions 04:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It does not seem to be an outright reference to seven. It's more likely a coincidence than anything intentional. Chris3145 19:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) books I noticed that the number of books was never mentioned. There are 7 books. Also there are 11 stories and 4 poems in Halo: evolutions. 6+11+4=21. 21/3=7. 23:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC)not a member P.S. could someone add that to micsallanious? @70.121.51.239 - That's coincidential not a reference. xxHALOFTWxx 15:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ? this isn't a refrence but if bungie loves 7 so much then why didn't they block sevice tag: G77 (G being the seventh letter)? 00:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) not a member :Because that's not dirty/extremely likely to be used? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : : :@Dragonclaws - I agree nobody will use G77 and it doesn't sound like a curse xxHALOFTWxx 15:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree w/ Dragonclaws and xxHALOFTWxx. N00BHUNTER666 15:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Truth and Reconciliation How many marines are involved in the Halo:CE level Truth and Reconciliation? Because I think there's 18, making for 21 humans (them, Master Chief, Keyes, and Foehammer). But my count may be off, hence why I ask. --LegacyCWAL 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) VERY obvious one why the heck did no one put that there are 7 armor permuations!!!! 21:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) not a member eh, right N00BHUNTER666 15:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Take off the unneeded redirect Is there a particular reason why, every time anyone click on any link to seven, it leads to a page which tells you to click another page to get to the page you're looking for? Why not just merge the two pages where, each time you click the Seven link, you get taken to the Seven page AvalonTreman 02:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Biggest 9 refernce Halo CE was released in 2001 Halo Reach is relased in 2010. 9 years later. I don't think they'd make us wait 9 years just for a reference. N00BHUNTER666 15:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cortana's Date of creation Cortana was made in 2549/11/7, which can be 2549117 without the slashes this can be split into 25, 49, and 117 2+5=7, 7^2=49, and 117 follows the already known techniques of: 1-1+7=7 and 1*1*7=7 also, 25+49+117=191, which can be -1+9-1=7 (this is unrelated, but there has to be more on "ERROR CODE 5929" in the 6/27/08 Bungie Weekly update (in Miscellaneous section of 7 references), even if not 7-related... right?) KokoroSenshi 18:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure conspiracy theorists couldn't come up with that one... and stop showing us that you passed pre-algebra, I could make any number equal seven... Sayian Spartan 00:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I know that it seems a bit too unlikely myself, but i posted it for the fact that it was the date Cortana was created, and thought that this date might have enough significance that Bungie might have put in some sort of reference. If not for that, i understand that these types of complicated things should not be taken seriously as proper references. (and no need to be rude)KokoroSenshi 04:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing Template Forgive my ignorance but I'm wondering how to edit the contents of the scroll boxes to add more references. Or one of you guys could add it. In Halo: Reach, during the beginning of the mission Exodus, the pistol you start with is missing one bullet. (8-1=7). Gilgamesh the usurper 03:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Halsey's Journal So, about a month ago I picked up the Limited Edition of Halo: Reach, which included a copy of Dr. Halsey's Journal: worth every extra penny btw. Well there's a bunch of 7 references in the journal, and I'm not sure where's the right place to put them: in the Halo: Reach scroll box or in 'Miscellaneous.' There's really not enough to warrant its own scroll box. Any thoughts?-- [[User:Rusty-112| Rusty ]][[User talk:Rusty-112|- ]][[User:Rusty-112|'112 ']]22:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Add a new section to List of seven references in Halo.--Plasmic Physics 02:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) 42 42= the answer to life and everything in the universe. also, 6*7=42. there are many 42 in the halo universe. get the picture?!Doom is upon us. We shall rise up and confront it it! 21:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Why seven? Why seven? Why have a favorite number at all? What make 7 better than 6? What makes 2 better than 3? I don't get it.N00BHUNTER666 14:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) @N00BHUNTER666 - I agree. why like 7 xxHALOFTWxx 15:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rock Or Seven Bungie said, "seven's like rock! nothing beats rock or seven." Does that mean they like a number ''as much as ''music? Like I said earlier, what's so much better/different about 7 than 6 or 5 or 1 or 0? N00BHUNTER666 15:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Coincidences, not references There are no references to 7. They're coincidential. MADEPIC1999 22:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually a number of key people have admitted a relationship between the storyline and seven - think of it like how 47 is intentionally featured in almost every Star Trek episode. True, a lot of these are just coincidental and the page is in dire cleanup after years of IPs and new users (at the time) throwing in random crap, an example being that "Prophet" is a seven-letter word. The "it took seven seconds"-type enteries are the references.-- 'Forerun'' '' 00:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Halo Wars Level Relic Approach Units Another possible references to seven is the number of marines trained in Relic Approach. You start off with two squads, but to unlock the base you need to train five more (a total of 7, 2+5=7). Also, given your current troops (including the previously mentioned required 5 extra marine squads), you can only build 7 scorpions before you hit the maximum population. Arbiter and 117 height if you divide arbiter's height (inches) by 117's height (inches) it is 1.1463414 repeating. 14/2=7 63/9=7 414/7=69. might just be a coincidence, but it is kind of creepy. -- Gerenjie 20:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it's just a major coincidence. For a lot of these complicated references, I think they're either huge coincidences or there's actually people creating these really complicated references. Pretty cool if they were. Akdrummer95 (talk) 08:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Over the top Does anyone think that allot of the 7 Referances are just made by us not by bungie or 343? SheerAvenger777 BAM, SAID THE LADY 03:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Some of these are probably made by us. Bungee has, however, admitted that they have put in some of the references. Also, a lot is 2 words, with 1 'l' Gerenjie (talk) 19:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Titanium Atomic Number All of the warships in the Halo series have titanium armor, titanium's atomic number is 22 (7xPi = approximately 22). This Message Is Unsigned By The Weather Mazter. Please Remember To Sign Your Messages! (talk) 08:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 2552 I think that 2552, the year of the halo trilogy is a reference to 7 since 2+5=7 and 2+5+5+2=14 => 14/2=7 should I add this? Andotrota (talk) 14:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is a reference and it's already mentioned on the page under the "Miscellaneous" section.--[[w:c:Halo:User:Spartacus0898|'Spartacus']] [ Talk • Central ] 17:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Added that 343 Studios is a reference. 343 is 7 cubed There's also a weekly challenge on Reach that requires you to complete 77 games and it nets you 7777 credits. 07:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Halo: The Master Chief Collection (MCC) max Gamerscore / max achievements With the release of Halo: Reach on Halo: The Master Chief Collection (MCC) as downloadable content (DLC), this gives MCC 700 achievements for 7,000 Gamerscore on Xbox One. Is this okay to add to the article? --'Lightsup55' ( T | ) 03:36, November 30, 2019 (UTC)